


Gods of Night and Day

by xt1me



Category: Death Note
Genre: L is a god, Light is a god, myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Death Note Light's always going on about being a god so here's a an AU were he is one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods of Night and Day

In this land were anything is possible, the tales tell us of two gods. One was bright and beautiful, the god of the day. It is said that to look upon him was to love him. He was known as Kira for although he shined as brightly as the sun his wrath was terrible to behold. His justice was swift and without mercy and he would not hesitate to crush those who opposed him.

 

The other was dark and secretive, the god of the night. He hid from others not caring for their company. He was known as L for his own name he had hidden in the darkness so even other gods could not find it. Though he seemed as cold and distant as the moon he was more merciful then his counterpart and disagreed with killing wrongdoers without hesitation.

 

Kira and L both believed strongly in justice but disagreed just as strongly in how to carry it out. Some say they were brothers, others that they were lovers, but all agree that they fought violently about how to dispense justice.

 

The fought endlessly. They fight to this day. As night overcomes day, as day banishes night, so too do L and Kira battle with no winner. And so too do their followers. So chose carefully whom you would follow, bright Kira or shadowy L, but always remember that their battle has lasted eons and will last for many more. No mortal will ever change that.

 

~*~

 

There were two men listening a small bit away to the old man as he spoke to the group of children. One was tall and well groomed, standing up straight and proud, an easy smile on his lips. The other was dress plainly with messy hair. He slouched next to his companion in bare feet though he looked too clean to be a beggar.

 

The story finished; they turned and walked away.

 

“Lovers or brothers?”

“They did get everything else right.”

“I suppose. Still, do you think they’ll ever realise we’re friends?”

“I’d say there’s a 18 per cent possibility. Come on Raito-kun lets get some cake.”

“You and your sweets. You should try and eat something healthy once and a while.”

“Why? It’s not like it’s going to kill me.”

“Ha!”

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Jul 31, 2007


End file.
